The Special Ingredient
by Cr3aTuR3x
Summary: Lotus High School is about to release students for Thanksgiving Vacation, and a Thanksgiving party is going to be hosted. A group of friends; Sophia, Jacob, Chelsea, and Natalie meet up after school to talk about the party, that Chelsea is hosting. No one makes better sweets than Chelsea. What's her Special Ingredient, everyone wonders? Some answers are best kept a secret.
1. The Special Ingredient

Ever wonder what it feels like to die? Ever stare death in the eye? Ever feel helpless or scared out of your mind? Ever feel the stab of betrayal, and the pain that follows? Ever cry? I did. I experienced all of that on the twenty-first day of November, two days before Thanksgiving.

[17 November, 2017; Lotus High School. Six Days Before Thanksgiving]

The last bell of the school day had just rung, releasing all the students of Lotus High School from their classes. It was time for Thanksgiving vacation; every student's favorite word, vacation. Teenagers walked outside, meeting with friends and discussing what to do over the week of freedom. That's what we students call vacation sometimes, "freedom."

A slim female walks out of a classroom, looking around. She had long black hair, that fell to her mid-back. She was tan skinned, wore no make-up, had green eyes, and was a fit girl. She wore a plain black shirt, and tight blue jeans, followed with a blue striped beanie, and black shoes. This was me, my name is Sophia, and no I'm not an Emo. I just love black, not that there's anything wrong with Emos or Goths. I have friends who are Emo and Goth. Anyways, I am not like your average girl, who believes in makeup to make themselves pretty. I believe true beauty is your natural look, and you loving yourself for who you are. Oh, and also some boys call girls with make-up "false advertisement," so there's that.

"Hiya kitty!" chanted out a cheery high-pitched voice.

I turn my head to the left with a smile, it was my cheery friend, Chelsea. Chelsea had long brunette hair, pink eyes, had a nice fit body, though she wasn't an athlete. She wore a white button up shirt with black button up vest over it, and black long skirt. She had long white socks, and black shoes. She always loved to wear fancy, or strange, outfits. Which is why everyone in school loved her, she was always the positive one, and cared about _everyone_ in the school _._ She also makes the best cupcakes, pies, candy, and all sweets ever!

"Hey Chels!" I wave, walking over to her. She gave me a big hug, and I returned one in favor.

She giggled, hopping up and down, "are you excited for Thanksgiving vacation?"

"Uhh, duh! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey losers!" said a boy, hugging us both. This was our friend, Jacob. He was a star athlete at our school, always played different sports, and was the cool kid in school. I wasn't very cool, compared to these two.

"Sup dood!" said Chelsea, trying to say it like a guy would.

"Just say dude like a normal person," chuckled Jacob.

"Am I not cool bro?"

"Okayyy, we got it."

"Bro, you wanna check out my abs?"

"Stahp."

Chelsea and I giggle, and hug him.

"It's just a joke," Chelsea chimed. We all begin to walk out of the school, chatting and laughing. A girl walks to us, wearing black lipstick, black sweater, black jeans, black beanie, and black combat boots. This was my Goth friend, Natalie. She had pale skin, and had a little chub.

"Hey Chelsea, Sophia, and Jacob," she said, walking beside us.

"Hey Natalie," we all reply.

"We up to hang out for the week off?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, it's gonna be sick!" chanted Jacob, getting some giggles from a group of girls who found him attractive.

I smile at my weird friends, I loved them all so much.

"This year, we meet at my house and party!" Chelsea announced to everyone around us. We all raise our arms and cheer in excitement. Chelsea always made the best sweets, and food, in town. No one knew what she used or how she makes her food, she just calls it "The Special Ingredient."

We soon separate to go to our different houses, waving goodbye to one another.

"Natalie, you mind coming with me to the store? I need help carrying some of the stuff to prepare for the party in two days," Chelsea asked her.

Natalie nodded, "sure, I'll come."

The two girls head off, while Jacob and I leave to our homes.

[19 November, 2017; Chelsea's House. Four Days Before Thanksgiving]

Music boomed in my ears, the walls and street vibrated to the loud bass, and dancing and movements were all around as I was at Chelsea's Party. I glance around the house, smiling as everyone was having a good time. Chelsea came to me, cheering as she brought me into a big hug. I hug her back, giggling.

"You having fun Soph?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Good! I love it when I make others happy!"

"Hey, where's Natalie? I haven't seen her at all today, or heard from her."

"Natalie got sick yesterday, we were baking and she ate a bad cupcake. Stinking storebrand cupcakes are such rip-offs!"

"Yikes, hopefully she gets better. The same thing happened to Jacob's friend, Richard. He ate a bad cupcake and was really sick, he died actually. How can food poisoning do that much damage?"

"No idea, but that is why you must eat my sweets! They are death-free."

"Yeah, hehe. Well, I'm gonna look for Jacob, see ya Chels! I'm looking forward to eating your Strawberry Cake on Thanksgiving!"

"Crap! I forgot about that, lemme go check my special baking room for the ingredients!"

Chelsea ran off to her baking room; no one was allowed in there except for her. She keeps her special ingredient safe.

[Baking Room]

Chelsea walked around the room, frantically searching for her special ingredient.

"Nonono! Where is it? Did I run out!" she chewed on her nails worriedly, "I used all of it in two days! Damn it!"

Chelsea punched the wall besides her, breaking a large hole in it. She huffed and puffed in frustration. Her knuckles were cut and bled slightly from the impact on the wall. She just chuckled, then sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I expected her to last me more than two days," Chelsea grunted in annoyance, fixing her hair and simply smiling, "Guess I'll have to get more."

[Living Room; End of Party]

I walk around, waving goodbye to everyone as they left. It was an awesome party, leave it to Chelsea to impress you. Speaking of which, where is Chelsea?

"Chelsea? You awake?" I call out in the house.

I walk in the kitchen, and don't see her. I am confused on where she ran off to.

"Odd, where is she?"

A glance in the living room, she isn't there. I turn back to the kitchen, screaming slightly as Chelsea was in front of my face.

"Jeez Chelsea, don't scare me like that!" I hold my chest, panting.

"Sorry heh...just a bit freaked out myself," she twiddled her thumbs, "I ran out of my special ingredient."

I gasp, hugging her tightly, "you poor soul! We will go get you your special ingredient!"

Chelsea nodded sadly, "I only had enough to make one cupcake...that's not enough for everyone. I want you to have it Sophia, you're my best friend."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to take it if you want it."

"It's okay Soph, really. I can make more once I get my ingredients, but for wanting to help me, I made this for you. Eat it, so we can get going."

I nod, putting the delicious cupcake to my mouth, taking a large bite out of it. My body shivers at the sweet taste of it, my tastebuds are going wild.

"Wow, never fails to please me! So, we ready?" I jump up.

"Mmhmm, but first, you need to sleep!" Chelsea grinned.

I tilt my head, "but I'm not tired."

Just as I say that, my legs become wobbly. I get a small headache, and begin to stumble around. I grab onto the counter to keep myself standing, but my mind and body became heavier by the second.

"I feel...weird," I groan, falling to my knees, "Ch-Chelsea..what...I'm-"

"Shh, go to sleep. It'll be alright," I hear an echoey voice of Chelsea, and a blurred vision of her kneeling down above me. Before I knew it, my mind went blank, my vision became pitch black.

[21 November 2017; Baking Room. Two Days Before Thanksgiving]

My eyes slowly began to open to the sight of pure darkness. I blink a few times, to no avail as it was still pitch black. My head still ached horribly, and my body felt weak.

"H-Hello...hello?" I call out. I panic and shake about, but something was holding my limbs down, "h-hello? Hello, anybody!"

"Oh! Yay! About time woke up! I have been waiting to get started! bleh!" said a cheery female voice.

"Ch-Chelsea? Chelsea, help me down from here!"

"Help you? But...you're helping me."

I hear some sort of cart being pulled across the floor, on wheels. The sound stops beside me, followed by footsteps. A switch is flipped up, and I am blinded by light. I shut them quickly, then slowly open them again to adjust to the sudden brightness. Chelsea stood on the side of me, smiling down at me. I see my arms and legs tied down by leather straps, and I am in pajamas.

"Chelsea, what's happening?"

"Well, we're baking silly! I got my Special Ingredients now, all thanks to you! I knew I could count on you!"

"Wh-What Special Ingredient?"

"Well it's _you,_ weirdo!" she laughed, pulling a cloth off the cart, revealing many deadly sharp tools.

My heart sinks at those two words, I begin to shake against the straps, "Chelsea..l-let me go! This joke isn't funny!" I shouted.

"Ooo, hmm, yeah this is no joke silly willy," she giggled, poking my nose, "this is all real-zies! Though I should plan a joke like this sometime, should be scary!"

She looked to the cart, lifting one of the scalpels, "y'know. This voice in my head always told me to do something like this, ever since middle school. I've been doing this for a little over three years now. My mother and father were my first Special Ingredient, and they are all now always going to stay within me. See? No need to worry, you are in the hands of a professional!"

She lifts my shirt a bit, to expose my lower torso area, "hold your breath!"

I gasp, screaming out loudly in agony as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

[Chelsea's Porch]

Jacob walked to the front door of Chelsea's home, beatboxing. He opened the door, walking inside, "Chelsea! I left my jacket in here! I'll just get it and be on my way!"

Jacob searched the living room, then the kitchen, then the dining room. He couldn't find his sweater, so decided to search again.

[Baking Room]

I was sobbing loudly in pain, both physically and emotionally. Chelsea giggled insanely, holding her head. Her pupils had shrunk, making her look like an insane horror movie slasher. I shiver at the sight of her, my stomach bled from the wounds given to me by Chelsea.

"The voice speaks to me! I must prepare my cupcakes for my Thanksgiving Party!" Chelsea tosses the Scalpel aside, grabbing a large kitchen knife.

"Chelsea please stop! I-I'm your best friend! Let me go! I-I won't tell _anybody_ I promise!"

Chelsea ignored my cry, walking to me with the sharp knife in her grasp, "ugh, you're so annoying. Natalie didn't complain this much."

"Chelsea!" I hear a male voice scream, then see Jacob tackle Chelsea.

My eyes widen at the scene. My heart races happily. Jacob runs to me, untying the leather straps. I fall in his arms, too weak to move.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" Jacob told me, carrying me bridal style.

I wrap my arms around him as he carries me out. Chelsea sits up, grunting in anger. She had fallen on the knife, stabbing herself on accident. She yanked the blade out, standing up, an evil glare in her eyes.

Jacob sprints out the kitchen, and through the living room. My vision begins to become a blur from the amount of blood loss.

"Hang in there! You'll be okay Soph!"

I see a blur of black hair rushing behind us, raising an arm.

"J-Jacob.."

He yelps in pain as the blur hits him in the back, knocking him down. Chelsea stabbed him in the back, before his arm hit her on the side of the head. He turns around, grabbing her arms to restrain her.

"Sophia, _run_!" he shouted, picking Chelsea up, throwing her in her home, along with himself.

I use the remaining strength I can muster, standing up and running away. Tears poured down my cheeks from all that has happened. I run to the police station, telling them about Chelsea going crazy. They all nod to me, getting units over to her house. I sit down, my hands buried in my face as I remember my friends who have died to Chelsea.

[22 November, 2017; Police Station. Day Before Thanksgiving]

I stayed at the police station to stay safe from Chelsea. The police couldn't find Chelsea at her home, only my deceased friend, Jacob. I cry some more, not wanting to believe any of this happened. A hand is held out to me, it was a police officer. I sniff, accepting her hand for comfort. I feel a warm liquid on it, and open my eyes. I look down and notice it was covered in blood. I look up, gasping as I see the insane cannibal in a police uniform. Chelsea grinned insanely.

"You forgot to say goodbye Soph," she giggled, raising a knife in the air.

I scream for a second before my vision goes to black. I see my life flash before my eyes, before I go into an eternal rest.

[23 November, 2017; Thanksgiving Day]

Chelsea eats a cake at her dining table, smiling to herself. She sets down the cake, already eaten half of it. The Police walk to her, their guns raised.

"Chelsea, where are Natalie, and Sophia?" a middle-aged man asked her, only getting a shrug from the girl, "come on! There is good in all of us!"

Chelsea smiled wickedly, staring at him, "so are Natalie, and Sophia."


	2. Story so Short and Inspiration For Story

**For those wondering why this story is short, and not super long like all my others, that is because this was a story I made for a "Fiction Contest" at my High School, where over seven-hundred stories were submitted. Only twenty would win, and my story was one of them, which is the one you are reading. I could only type a maximum of ten pages, and this was all I could do around that limit. Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy.**

 **I also hope all of you, or some of you recognize the inspiration I got for this story. If you know me, I loooove horror, and the cannibalistic cheery girl was inspired by Creepypasta "Cupcakes" and I owe most of my horror love inspiration to that story. I forgot the author of it, but I give them credit for getting me into this horror twists. I will have to find the author name again. But Cupcakes inspired some of this story, only the pink haired cheery girl, who is a cannibal secretly, the luring her friend into her trap to use her as her special ingredient. And I put my own twists and plot to it. Again, I give a lot of the credit to the creator of "Cupcakes." That is my favorite story of all time, one of em at least.**


End file.
